Stealing Phoenix in Sky's POV
by Catlovesfindingsky
Summary: This is the book Stealing Phoenix in Sky's POV. It starts on Zed's and Sky's vacation. Please read, I'm rubbish at summaries... it is also my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there :) My name is Cat ****__and i'm writing stealing phoenix in Sky's POV. It starts from Zed's and Sky's vacation. Please read! Disclaimer: I do not own stealing phoenix or finding sky. :( Anyway I hope you enjoy :D xxxxx_

We jumped happily and did a little victory dance. It had been almost a year that I had found my soulfinder Zed. Both our parents agreed that we could now go on vacation together. That's why Zed and me were jumping. My parents don't know about savants and soulfinders, so they weren't so straight forward about my relationship with Zed and us going _alone_ on a vacation.

'But…' It was too good to be true. 'As long as me and Sally go with you two.' Simon said and Zed and I almost moaned.

_Oh god! We're fuc…_

_Don't say that! It might be fun… _I cut him off before he could finish.

_Yeah… In a million years! _He paused. _I wanted to spend time alone with you. That was the whole idea of this trip!_

_I know Zed… _I signed in my head because I wanted that time alone with Zed too! But now there was nothing we could do….

_Just think it has a great way for you to get to know them better._

_Okay but haven't I been doing that for almost a year?_

_Yeah but you know…. Besides it's not like we were planning on doing something they won't like. We can still have our time alone._

_You never know. We might….._

_Now, now! Behave you two. _Saul's voice came through to interrupt Zed. He sounded calm, almost as if he trusted us too much. I had an idea of what Zed was going to say, not what most people were thinking. He was actually talking about the night life in the small town. It's amazing, Zed says. Not that we were planning on getting really drunk ending up in the same bed, naked… We just wanted to have a look and we weren't even allowed to drink. We have been together for almost a year but we both think that we are too young and prefer to wait until we're older. The gossip on my relationship with Zed in Wrinkebridge was now one of the favorite topics to talk about. The people in Wrinkebridge were suprised that me and Zed are still dating. Now that our first anniversary together for a year was close, there was even more gossip. Tina couldn't believe it and Zoe is shocked that I'm still with him now that I'm 'well known' in Wrinkebridge. I have developed my powers much more thanks to Zed. My telekinesis is getting really good.

_Flashback_**_._**

'Sky, that's not how you do it.' Zed told me gently. So I had another go but it didn't go too well either. 'No, gently.' Zed reached in my mind.

_Calmly, you can do it. I know you can. _I concentrated looking at the table with all the plates and candles on top. The Benedicts and me were all at the 'Savant Net Training Base'. Zed promised that I was going to get better at my telekinesis, so even if I didn't want to this Savant training, I had to because Zed insisted on me doing it, he also said being able to use my powers better, I would be much more safe. The task was that I had to lift the table with all the plates and candles and without dropping on the water, I had to move it on the other side of the pool using telekinesis. To me it didn't sound that hard until I tried. It's harder then it looks. With the lemons I can lift them and move them but only for a short time and that's why I couldn't do this one.

I took a big breath and looked at the table again. Zed had his arm looped around my waist and was holding my hand and stroking it gently. Making me relax and concentrate. I could hear Yves, Will and Uriel behind me talking silently; all watching to see me fail again and that made me a little nervous. Karla and Saul were just sitting quietly which was surprisely supportive. Trace and Victor were shouting 'you can do it Sky!' And Xav... Well, he was just being Xav, waiting for the right moment to crack up a joke.

'I talked to my parents.' Zed told me.

'What did you talk to them about?'

'Well... Let's just say that if you can do it this time, they agreed to let us go on holiday together.' I smiled sweetly. 'Without them, just the two of us.' Zed said and I smiled again. The thought of us being alone gave me much pleasure. I closed my eyes, relaxed and concentrated. I reached on the white line and imagined it being moved to the other side of the pool. I was concentrating so that much that only the cheering from Zed and the other Benedicts stopped my concentration. Zed hugged me tightly and kissed my hair.

'Well done baby! I knew you could do it.' We stayed in silence for a few seconds. 'We're going on holiday!' We both jumped and he high five me. Then he kissed my lips regardless that his family were watching or not.

That was when we filled our heads with fantasies of going on holiday on our own. We had no other choice…. My parents had to come with us! We decided not to fight and just accepted the fact that they had to go with us or we couldn't go on our vacation. So, we just forgot about it and slept the whole car trip.

_**So what do you think? Please review! :) I will try and keep updating the story :) Cat xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Surprise!

_**Thanks for all the reviews :D If everything goes into plan, I'll put a new chapter every Monday :D Anyway, enjoy :) xxxx**_

Chapter 2- The surprise!

'Sky.' I felt the car stop and Zed kissed my cheek gently. 'We're here.' I slowly got up with my hair falling out of its do. I looked out the window and I almost jumped. Where we were stopped, there was a gigantic ship or the correct word, a 'cruise'. We got out of the car and I gasped, and then looked over to Zed. He smiled at me and nodded. I jumped happily on him with my arms around his neck and he spun me around. I kissed his lips and under my breath I kept saying 'Thank you.'. Our moment was interrupted by my parent's. They were looking at us with a pleased face, I guess because I was happy with the surprise. My cheeks turned red and for the first time, Zed's cheeks turned red too.

'Shall we go?' My dad grinned, happy with our embarrassment. We nodded awkwardly and walked in the cruise with all our bags.

'Welcome to our cruise! We wish you a safe trip and we hope you enjoy it. Could I have your tickets and reservations please?' Sally and Simon handed the tickets and the reservations to the welcoming staff member. He looked at it and then he handed them back with two keys. 'Here are your keys to your rooms. Your rooms' numbers are 316 and 206.' Me and Zed looked at my parents and Sally smiled at our expressions.

'We thought you two wouldn't mind.' Simon said and I looked at him shocked of what he had just said and then my cheeks turned red again and so did Zed's.

_Oh god! Has he had a character transplant?_

_Yeah. I think he did. _Zed replied to my thoughts. We looked at each other and then I saw how red Zed's cheeks were. I giggled and he looked at me again.

_What is it? _I opened my eyes wide open, looked at him and whispered in his ear.

'Your cheeks are really red.' He looked really embarrassed and his cheeks went even redder. I had never seen Zed embarrassed, normally it's always me. I laughed and Sally and Simon looked at us.

'We talked to them but they haven't got a room close to yours. So we'll have to separate.' Sally said and we nodded and we picked our bags up. 'We'll look for you later. Okay?' We nodded again and Zed put his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist. We said goodbye to my parents and off we went to look for our room.

The room was beautiful! The covers on the bed were red and at the end of the bed, there was a plasma attached to it. There was a massive white wardrobe and a white table with a red cloth in the middle of the room with a red rose in a vase on top of it. At the end of the room there was a white couch with red pillows. The walls were a cream colour and the floor had a brown carpet. It was just beautiful!

We put our bags down and sat at the couch. Zed looked at me and smiled. 'So…'

'Yeah, we should just wait till the ship starts to move.'

'Yeah then we'll go and find your parents.' I nodded and smiled and he smiled back. God! I hope this awkwardness goes!

_**Sorry if this chapter is a bit small... I'll put a new chapter in 9/7/12 :D xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3 Holiday time!

_**So here it is! Chapter 3 :D I'll update the next one in 16/7/12 :D but keep looking this week because I'll try to update and just so you know, I'm going on holiday on the 19 and will only come back after a month... I'll try to update in Portugal but if I can't I'll upload loads when I come back. Ps: I had to change the flashback on chapter 1, so if you haven't read it yet, please do :) and please let me know what you think of the changed chapter 1 and this chapter, please review :) anyway enjoy! :) 3 xxxxx**_

Chapter 3- Holiday time!

After the ship started to move, we went to look for my parents. They told us that we could go and do whatever we wanted, after looking at all the things that the cruise had to offer when we were looking for my parents, we couldn't wait to do what we wanted. What actually happened? We fell asleep because we were so tired of the trip.

I slowly opened my eyes. My hand was on Zed's chest and I was curled up next to him, Zed had his arm around my shoulders and our legs were intertwined in each other. I tried to move but I couldn't. The way Zed was holding me, I didn't want to move, besides I don't think Zed wanted to let go of me. He was obviously awake because he stretched out a little bit still keeping hold of me.

'I don't want you to move.' He told me softly.

'It's morning already. Did we really sleep that much?' He yawned then replied.

'I think so.' We stayed in silence like this for a few minutes. I broke the silence first.

'Shall we go and look at the cruise?'

'Where do you want to go?' I thought for a few seconds. I didn't want to suggest something that he really didn't want to do.

'Anywhere with you.' I was happy with my answer and he smiled at my answer.

'Well, I really wanted to go on that surf thing but if you don't want to…'

'Don't be ridiculous! Of course I want to go.' I slowly got up, leaving Zed disappointed that I had moved from the way that we were curled up on each other. 'I'm going to get ready.' I picked my clothes and my bikini and entered the toilet in our room to get changed.

We walked up to the surfing activity hand in hand. I looked at everyone in the queue and they all had surfing board in their hands.

'Zed, don't you need one of those things?'

'It's a surfing board.' He laughed. 'And yeah, I'll have to rent one. Will you be okay here on your own?' I nodded. 'I'll be right back.' Zed let go of my hand and off he went.

I sat down looking at the scene. Everyone was so happy; it was such a happy atmosphere.

Then Zed came out. He was wearing black shorts that had a blue stripe on them; but mostly he was topless because he had now taken off his top. I froze there and then. This guy is mine, this guy is mine… This was all I could think about. I don't know if I could resist Zed any longer but my parents were there which made me feel responsible and not jumping into such conclusions. My thoughts were stopped by Zed's hand waving in front of my eyes.

'Is Sky there?' He tapped my head and grinned. I groaned.

_Please tell me that you didn't read my thoughts!_

_Actually I didn't. _'Weird, right?' He shouted the last bit and grinned again.

'Even if I tried Sky, I wouldn't be able to.' He explained. 'Your shields are too strong.'

'Thanks, I guess?' He laughed.

'Want to have a go?' He asked pointing at the surfing activity in the ship.

'No, thanks. I'll just admire you!' I blushed and quickly said. 'I mean, I'll just admire _it._' He chuckled.

'Very well, I'll let you admire me.' He winked and then he went to the queue. I died of embarrassment. He left me sat there getting all hot because my cheeks were burning of pure red…

* * *

In the evening my parents asked us if they could have their romantic dinner that they had planned. We said yes of course and then my parents decided that we should too have a romantic dinner. I liked that idea! An evening in a nice restaurant with some nice food and with Zed in front of me, just the two of us; without his or my family around…. It sounded like a prefect night! We agreed that we should go and then I turned to my parents. 'Can I have some money to buy a pretty dress?' Zed laughed out loud and Sally winked at me and gave me an approving nod. I knew exactly what that approving nod meant; it meant that I'm learning fast and good. My mom always does that, every time that my dad wants to go out with Sally, she always asked for a new dress. And now I was learning to do the same. My mom keeps telling me that the same will be happening to me and Zed but it won't because I'll always have money with me. Simon signed. 'Okay. Here you go.' He gave 100 dollars. I hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you.' I said.

Zed let me go on my own on the ship, after convincing that I would be fine on my own in such in a big ship. Zed is still the same over protective person, I actually kind of like it. I looked and looked but all the dresses that I liked were over 100 dollars and I didn't have money for it. I did have money but it was my allowance money and I didn't want to use my allowance money. I didn't know that the shop in the cruises were almost two times more than the normal shops outside of the ship.

Finally I found the prefect dress; the dress reached mid tight and had a tail in the back. The dress was turquoise and had little white flowers at the end of it. I was wearing high heels and my bag was white and everything only cost 95 dollars, meaning that I could get my hot chocolate treat. I had let my blonde curly hair down my back. Zed got ready first and I was in the toilet getting ready after. Zed was dressed smartly, with a really nice black suit on which suited him so well. I opened the door and I saw Zed looking at the TV waiting for me. I picked up my bag and turned to him. 'Shall we go?' He looked at me with his mouth wide open and I just stood there looking at him shocked at his expression. He blushed and smiled.

'You look beautiful.' I smiled back and I went over to him. Our lips met for a long passionable kiss. 'I love you.' I whispered softly. He smiled and said. 'I love you too. Come on.' He told me while holding my hand and leading me to the door and putting his other hand on my back where my back was showing. I smiled and we had an amazing evening. Simply the best!

_**Please review, I want to know what you think! :) xxxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Call

**_I'll try and update in Portugal but if not I'll uploads loads. Sorry if there's too much speak on this one. Anyway enjoy and please review._**

Chapter 4- The call.

It had been a week and we had another week left on the cruise. We were all having a great time. We had tried almost everything on the cruise, Zed even convinced me going on that surf thing and turns out I actually don't suck in surfing. In that week we almost never saw my parents, meaning that we were basically on holiday together _alone_. They had said that we were young adults and should learn to take care of ourselves. They gave us money of course, but where to eat and what to do the whole day was our responsibility. I and Zed liked this, being able to do whatever we wanted and still be mature adults.

I woke up one morning and got ready. My parents decided that maybe we should spend one whole day together, so they booked one of the inside swimming pools for the whole day, just for us four; but knowing the way my parents were acting this week, they would leave us on our own at the pool which is exactly what happened. That morning I woke up earlier and then woke up Zed who was holding me tight to him. It was like we were getting used to that, waking up next to each other every morning. We knew this was going to stop when the holiday finished but I liked it and I knew that it was going to be hard to go back to the old day routine. Probably in the summer when we would come back, my parents would maybe let me sleep at Zed's for a night or so, but I don't think Simon liked the idea of me sleeping in the room with Zed. But then again he said we were fine with only two bedrooms in the cruise…

That morning I decided to wear something that screamed 'summer'. So I picked a white t-shirt that Zed got me, it said 'I love my boyfriend!' with a big red heart at the end, typical Zed. I then picked my blue favourite shorts and some white flip flops. Zed was in the bathroom getting ready while I was watching T.V. waiting for him. The phone rang and I got up; it was Zed's but I had already got used to answer it, he didn't mind it at all, in fact he said that it gives us a glimpse of the future when we live together.

'Hello?'

'Oh, hi Sky!' Karla's voice came through.

'Hi Karla, Zed is in the bathroom. Do you want me to tell him to call you later?'

'Actually, I don't want to talk to Zed. I need to talk to Sally but because neither your parents were answering the phone; I decided to call you two. Do you mind passing the phone over to Sally?'

'Not at all. She is in another floor so I'll have to call you back when I get to them. Bye.'  
'Bye Sky.' Karla said and I turned off the phone. I picked up my room key and yelled to the bathroom door.

'Zed.'

'Yeah baby?' He shouted back over the sound of the water running in the shower.

'I'm going to see my parents; I'll be back in a few minutes.' I stood closer to the room door waiting for an answer.

'Okay. Will you be long?'

'I'm not sure. Bye, love you.'

'Love you too.' And off I went.

My mum was still talking to Karla after ten minutes. I was waiting for her to finish because it was Zed's phone. After waiting five more minutes and realizing that she wasn't going to finish soon, I gave up. I told her to give the phone to Zed back at the pool; then I went back to my room. When I opened the door to my room, I bumped into Zed which made him to trip causing me to fall on top of him. I squealed. Then I realized that I was on top, not only my soulfinder boyfriend but my naked boyfriend. I got up quickly and put my hands on my face.

'Oh my God! Zed!' I screamed at him. He just lied down there uncomfortable of the whole situation.

'Get a towel on.' I suggested and Zed quickly woke up from day dreaming. I heard him rushing through to find the towel and he swore a couple of times. Then I felt him breathing in front of me. I slowly got my hands away from my face looking at his face. Did he have the towel? No…

'You're standing on it.'

'Right.' I smiled awkwardly moving to the side so he could pick up the towel. He picked it up and wrapped around his waist. We stood in silence looking at each other for a few moments. Out of the sudden Zed hugged me tight to him and kissed the top of my head.

'Please, let's not make this awkward.' He told me softly.

'I though it already was.' I said looking at him still in his arms. He grinned showing me his devilish smile.

'What I mean is, if we just walk away and say we're fine when we aren't, the rest of the holidays are going to be awkward between us two.' He made such a good point. We wouldn't even have fun, hug or kiss. Worst this could grow us apart a little bit and I definitely didn't want or like that and I know that Zed didn't want or like that as well. We looked at each other and almost had a crazy thought. He kissed me with grand passion and suddenly stopped. He most have looked at my disappointed expression because he grinned and then said.

'If I don't stop now, your dad will kill me.' I smiled because the memory of our first kiss was going through my mind. He kissed me one last time and then said. 'Am I right?' I blushed because I was so lost in the memory and he laughed.

'Yeah, that's a nice memory.' I looked up to him and hit him on the arm.

'Now you can see my memories too?' I looked irritated but I wasn't because nothing he did could make me mad at him.

'I was there too.' I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. 'I can see everything about you Sky and I got to be honest, I love it. I love being on your mind all the time.' I raised an eyebrow.

'You're not on my mind all the time…' he looked at me with an expression that said more than words. 'Okay. Maybe… but...'

'If you saw my mind, you would see you every second of every day.' I couldn't help but smile.

'But about the other thing. Don't worry Sky, we have time. Let's not rush into this too quickly. I mean, at least that's what you were thinking on the other day. And that was still about me, so I was on your mind.' I opened my mouth open and blushed. He laughed and picked his clothes and went into the toilet. I know exactly what he was talking about, though I wish it never came up but it had to sooner or later. We are growing up together and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. So this 'subject' had to come up. Part of me wanted to and I was trying really hard to resist. _We are too young but I don't know how much longer I can resist. Oh my God! Shut up Sky! _Only then I realized that I had dropped my shields. I really didn't want him to hear that but of course he did. He is always cheeking to see if I'm alright. I waited a few moments to see if he mention something about my thoughts but he didn't.

'Come on.' Zed said behind me. He was wearing white shorts with a red stripe on the right side, with a red t-shirt and white flip flops.

'Well come on then Mr Benedict.' I said trying to forget all my thoughts and distracting him from the thoughts as well.

'Very well Miss Bright. You command me.' I couldn't help but laugh. That accent was so funny. He winked at me and opened the door to let me pass. 'Ladies first.' He had said. Zed is such a gentleman when he wants to!

* * *

When we got to the pool, my parents said they were going to get some snacks but they didn't give Zed his phone back. They only came back two hours after and then said that they had to go and see the manager. Zed and I already knew that these were only excuses to leave us on our own. When they left 'to see the manager' I took my flip flops off and lied down on a deck chair reading a book. Zed was swimming in the pool and every now and then he tried to splash me but I was too far away so he couldn't. But he had another idea in mind. He got out of the pool and was coming towards me.

'Baby.' I looked up from my book. 'I want a hug.' I opened my eyes wide open and started to nod.

'No, no… You wouldn't.' He smiled evilly at me and said.

'Oh, you know I would.' I knew what was coming… Zed laughed and gave me a tight hug. I gasped really loud feeling the cold, wet water getting on my shorts and t-shirt. He got up and when he did, I could see him laughing so I joined him. When we were breathing again, he looked at me and asked.

'Have you got any electronics in your pockets?'

'No, I left them in the room. Why?' I looked down to check my pockets. When I looked back up, Zed was already picking me up. He put me over his shoulders so that I couldn't stop his evil plan. I started to hit him gently on his back with my arms and hands.

'Zed, stop! Let me go!' Giggles came along my screams. He ignored what I said and jumped to the water with me still on his shoulders. I held my breath and…

**Splash!**

He burst out laughing and well, so did I and I started to splash him.

'Idiot.' I shouted laughing. I wasn't mad, I was actually glad because I wanted to go to the water but I didn't have the courage to go with just my bikini on. Being in the water was much easier, so I took off my shorts and t-shirt and threw them on the side leaving me with my blue bikini. It was blue with white spots and it was my favourite. Zed then swam to me.

'Yes, Mr Benedict?' He smiled.

'Miss Bright, please do not press charges over me. It was your entire fault with all your prettiness.' I laughed and swam closer and whispered in his ear.'

'I won't if you do me a favour.'

'I'll go and get your hot chocolate Miss Bright.' He started to move away.

'No, no.' He looked back. 'I want a kiss Mr Benedict.' He showed me a big smile and swam to me. I gave him my sweetest smile and when he got close enough… splash. I wanted revenge and here it was. He looked shocked and started to splash me back. I didn't notice he was getting closer, only when I felt his hands around my waist pulling me closer and I gave up and stopped splashing.

'You cheeky little monkey!' Zed said kissing my neck and I giggled.

'Can I still have that kiss?' He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'That depends can I trust you?' Before I could answer he said. 'I'm not going to trust that sweet smile of yours.'

'Please, Zed. I won't trick you this time.' He chuckled and then I realized. 'I just begged you to kiss me.'

'That is what I was going for.'

'You tricked me.' I said shocked.

'Now, we're even.' We smiled and he pressed his lips against mine. I melted deeply with him. He makes me feel warm, loved, safe, happy, and all those other good feelings.

Our kiss was stopped by my mum calling out our names. We looked up and there she was with Zed's phone on her hand, she hadn't given back still.

'It's your brother Xavier.' She talked to Zed and then she turned to us both. 'He says he wants to speak to you two and says it's important.' Zed and I looked at each other a bit worried. We got out of the pool, token the phone and went to a quiet place to talk to Xav.

'What's up?' Zed asked his older brother.

'It's Yves. He's found his soulfinder.' Our expressions changed straight away; from worried to happy.

'That's great!' I said happily.

'Well, she's in trouble. She needs to get out of the country and Sky, you being British too, may be able to help her.'

'British?' I asked.

'Yves is in London.' Zed explained.

'Oh yeah, I forgot that.'

'I did too until Xav started to talk about him. When do we need to leave?'

'As soon as possible.' Xav said and Zed moaned.

'So we have to get out of our holiday.'

'Yes, Zed. Like our brothers did for Sky.'

'Well, they weren't on holiday and of course I'll go. Family first, then holidays.' I laid my head on Zed's shoulder and said softly.

'I agree.' He smiled and put his arm around me.

'You probably better have mom and dad explain that to Sky's parents.'

'Yeah, probably a good idea. Bye.'

We turned off the phone and sat down at a sofa. We stayed in silence for a few minutes curled up on each other. I got up and Zed looked at me.

'Come on, we better go and pack our bags.' He looked me over and smiled.

'I was so right. See, you are sexy! Now I really don't want to get out of this ship.' I blushed.

'Zed, let's just go.'

'We can go to the pool a bit longer.' I was getting frustrated.

'If you come now, this summer I'll put my bikini on just for you.'

'Just for me?' I leaned over and kissed him softly and shortly leaving him want more.

'Yes. Just for you.' I said slowly and he pulled me closer so that I had my legs round his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed me with passion and then I stopped him.

'If we don't go now, you mom and dad will kill us.' I looked at his eyes and he looked at mine and we didn't break the eye contact.

'And if we don't _stop _now, they will kill us including your parents. They'll be a scary army coming after us.' We stayed in silence still looking at each other for a few more moments.

'We need to go.' He looked disappointed.

'Okay.' He leaned forward and I pushed him back on his chest. He looked confused.

'But I don't want to move.' His confusion disappeared.

'Well, I think you'll want to move because your parents are coming.'

'What?' I shouted and fell on the floor. Zed laughed but quickly stopped to help me up. Just in time because my parents walked in. I'm guessing they already knew that we had to go to London because of their expressions. We were going to enjoy this, yay…


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey

_**Sorry if I only updated now :( Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it. Here they are not in London yet but I'll be updati**__ng that chapter, maybe next week. Disclaimer: I don't own finding sky, stealing phoenix or mcdonalds... Please Review, it gives me so much motivation :D xxxx_

Chapter 5

We had to catch the plane to Colorado to meet Zed's parents, we packed our bags and my parents dropped us at the airport. The airport was in Paris and Zed tried to convince to stay at least a few hours but I told him that we had to go and help his brother. My parents didn't want us to miss our holidays leaving them enjoying the holidays on their own but Karla and Saul convinced that they should stay and enjoy the holidays. Besides my parents weren't really too keen on me going on a family emergency with the Benedicts, they didn't believe us when we said I was part of the family but they decided to let me go after a serious lecture from them. We checked in at the airport and I gave each of my parents a big, tight hug and waved goodbye; then they went back to the ship. We passed through the X-ray and Zed continued beeping every time he passed under the thing; they made him take off his belt, shoes, jacket, but he kept beeping. I made a joke about it; I said that the machine wasn't used to have someone so hot under it and that was why it was beeping; the men on the X-ray security heard the joke and laughed while Zed just looked at me and I smiled at him sweetly. After the X-ray we still had an hour and a half before starting to embark. Zed went to the queue at the McDonalds restaurant to get something to eat and I sat down at a dining table at the restaurant. There was a boy who kept staring at me and was making me uncomfortable, he had curly blonde hair and green eyes. I glanced back to see if Zed was almost finished but there were still three people ahead of him; he looked back and saw me looking at him and he smiled. I smiled back. _I love you beautiful! _Zed said to me telepathically still looking at me and I smiled. _I love you too hot stuff. _This made him laugh out loud and the person in front of him looked at him with an expression that said 'weirdo'. He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and I laughed. I blew him a kiss and he did the same before turning back around. When I turned around the boy that was staring at me was now moving towards me. I sighed.

'Bonjour...' He said something else in French but I didn't understand that.

'I'm sorry I don't speak French. Je ne pas... francais... parle..'

'That's okay, I speak English.'

'Right.' I mumbled the next words. 'Imagine my luck.'

'I'm Pierre and you are maidoiselle?' He lifted my hand and kissed it. I quickly took my hand out of his and whipped it on a paper.

'Sky.' I said shyly. I didn't know what to say, I just wanted Zed to come save me again.

'That's a beautiful name. Even though I thought your name was Belle which means beautiful.' He said in his tick French accent.

'Listen, you better go...'

'Why? Destiny brought us together!' He interrupted me and winked at me. Then I felt the usual warm hand on my shoulder; I looked up and it was Zed. He was holding a tray with food on his other hand, he seemed very tense... Of course he was! A boy was flirting with his girlfriend, with his _soulfinder. _Zed was looking _very_ jealous.

'Dude, don't wink at my girlfriend. Now I suggest you go sit somewhere else.' I could see Zed's emotions so easily; anger and jealously. Zed looked at Pierre with a very dry expression and Pierre looked around then said.

'There isn't any other table. May I sit down at your table?' Zed looked at me and I at him and then we both looked at the boy. Zed let out a big breath and let out a very harsh 'fine'. Zed and Pierre sat down at the same time and I started to eat the food.

'Zed, eat.' He looked at me and did what I told. I could see the anger on his eyes and he looked so good. I just sat there eating while looking at the two boys and Zed was looking at Pierre like he wanted to kill him. I signed.

_What is it? _Zed asked me telepathically.

_You are so jealous..._

_What? Why would you think something like that?_

_Zed, I can read your emotions, remember?_

_Well... that... _He signed.

_You are so hot when you're jealous! _This made him look up and smile at me. 'You really are.' I said out loud and this made him smile even more. Then he leaned to kiss my lips with a small, casual kiss but then he saw Pierre looking at us and decided to use the moment has an advantage. He turned his chair to me and kissed me deeply making me want it and not being able to resist it. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer making him putting his arms around my waist. Our make out session was interrupted by Pierre who cleared his throat.

'Plane, huh... I have got to go or I'll miss it. Bye man.' He shakes Zed's hand. 'Bye belle.' He leaned to kiss my hand but Zed gave him a look and that was all he needed. 'Right. Bye.' Pierre hurried away with his bag. I looked at Zed and raised an eyebrow.

'You are so mean?' I said and laughed

'What? Me? I didn't do anything...' He said innocently and I laughed again. 'But didn't you enjoy my present?' He smiled seductively.

'Yes, you did Mr Benedict.' I pulled him closer by his t-shirt. 'In an airport...' I paused looking at him who was looking irresistible. 'I loved that...' I paused to pretend I was thinking. 'Make out session.' That made him smile and he leaned forward to kiss me but I put my finger on his lips. 'We need to or we're going to miss the plane.' He signed sadly.

'Alright, let's go.' We got up, picked our trolleys and Zed put an arm around my shoulder and off we went.

I was sat down at a comfortable chair on the plane while Zed was putting our bags in the boxes above the seats. He sat down next to me and he most have seen me anxious because he held my hand and said.

'Everything is going to be fine. I'm here right next to you.' I forced a smile as I was too worried to even listen correctly and I looked out the window. Zeds put his belt on and mine as well; I mumbled a thank you and looked back at the window. We started to move and I squeezed Zed's hand; he let out an 'oww' and I said 'sorry'. Oh my god, what if we crash, what if I fall asleep and then wake up in heaven, what if Zed dies? That last thought gives me chills. Zed was obviously reading my mind because he called out my name and when I looked at him, he looked terrified and I almost laughed.

_Calm down, don't worry. I'm here aren't I? I'll protect you Sky and 99.99999999999%of all planes don't crash. It won't happen._

_How can you be so sure?_

_Trust me. _That was all it took, Zed telling me to trust him and I knew everything was fine. I let out a big breath and realized that I was worrying for nothing. I cuddled closer to Zed making him smile. We fell asleep on the plane; I had my head on Zed's lap and he had an arm on my shoulder. 'Excuse.' I opened my eyes to see a woman that worked on the plane trying to wake me and Zed up.

'Yes?' I said tiredly.

'We are going to land and everyone needs to be awake.' I nodded and she looked over at Zed, then at me. 'And could you wake up your boyfriend?' I nodded again and she came closer to whisper. 'You two look really cute together.' I smiled and she went away.

'Zed, Zed...'I slowly shake Zed so he would wake up. He stretched out, looked at me and smiled.

'Morning beautiful.' He said and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I melted with him and put my arms around his waist.

'Zed... We need... To put... Zed... The belts on...' I said between pauses in our kiss. He didn't stop the kiss.

'Sky... Stop worrying.' He said in a long pause in our kiss. We had our foreheads pressed against each other as I tried to catch my breath back.

'I'm not worrying. The woman told us to put the seat belts on.' He looked at me and chuckled. I just stared at him.

_I just wanted you to say that you are not worrying. _I smiled and intertwined my hand with his.

We had to meet Zed's parents halfway, so we got into a taxi and went halfway from the airport to Winkeridge. We stopped in a park with benches and tables and we sat at one of them. We observed the beautiful park with big, old trees and flowers all over the green sparkly grass. We heard Karla's and Saul's car ten minutes after. We glanced back and waved.

'Hello!' Karla said excitedly and Zed rolled his eyes as she hugged us tightly. 'Did you have fun?'

'We were having fun, mum.' Zed said, smiling.

'Oh good! I'm sorry it had to end like this.'

'It's okay Karla, don't worry.' I smiled at her and she gave yet another tight hug. Then Saul approached and said hello and we said it back.

'Are we going now?' Zed asked his dad. Saul nodded then said.

'We still have five hours till the flight. We'll have to wait here.' We nodded all at the same time and sat down at the table we were at. Karla and Saul bought food for all of us to eat as it was a long wait. Zed's parents were explaining to us that Yves' soulfinder didn't have a passport and that we had to get her out of the country. They also told us that her name is Phoenix. Zed was getting worried about his brother and god! He looked so good... Hot, I suppose you would say and he is mine forever, the person that I can't live without. _Zed is so hot that even an iceberg wouldn't cool him down. _Zed burst out laughing, he most have read my thoughts.

'Well, Sky, don't you have a cute imagination?' He said when he caught his breath back and was still finding hard to speak without starting to laugh again. My cheeks were bright red as Karla and Saul were just looking at us two.

'I seriously don't know what you're talking about.' I said softly and Zed raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing again. I was hoping his parents would just forget the conversation and go back to eating; but it didn't, it only made it worst.

'Go on Zed! Now you are going to have to share with us.' Saul said and we both looked at him. Zed stopped laughing and his face dropped but very quickly he started to grin. How was he going to explain what I had just thought? Zed was about to open his mouth to talk but I was quicker.

'I was...' I took a big breath. 'Admiring Zed.' I said finally. Karla and Saul smiled and then Karla said sweetly while smiling at me.

'But what exactly were you thinking that Zed found it so funny?'

'She said that I was so h...' I slapped Zed's arm gently and tried to put my hand over his mouth. He kept trying to finish his sentence but now looking at me the whole time while being in a little war with me. Karla and Saul started to laugh with us pleased that we were playing.

'...Hot that even an...'

'Zed!' I screamed. 'Please!' I kept begging while still trying to put my hand over his mouth. I giggled.

'...That even an iceberg wouldn't cool me down.' He said really fast before I could stop him. Saul cleared his throat and I hid my face in my hands.

'You do have a cute imagination... Maybe you should write a book...' Saul chuckled.

'Anyway...' Zed started. 'Perhaps we should get going.'

'We have still got time. Chillax...' Zed looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 'What? It's an English expression.' They all started to all and I joined in and started to laugh too.

'Zed, Sky.' We looked at Saul. 'We are still sorry about your holidays; perhaps you could go another time.'

'Yeah, but it probably was for the best.' He chuckled and looked at me. 'Sky, I think you seeing me naked in front of you, has open your mind to another kind of imagination.' I opened my mouth wide open and then he looked at his parents' mouth wide open and that's when he realized. 'Oh god! I bumped... We bumped into each other...' Zed took a big breath then explained. 'Sky went to her parents room and I was having a shower, when she came back we bumped into each other.' His parents signed relived and then Saul said.

'But that was it?' He sounded very calm but somehow that calm sounded very panicky in our heads.

'Yes, that was it...' Zed looked guilty for a few moments. Of course he was! That wasn't the only thing that happened... They smiled softly at us and Karla said.

'We know you two behave in the right way.' _We almost didn't. _I opened my eyes wide open because I realized that I hadn't put my shields up. Saul looked at our guilty faces and leaned closer.

'What do you mean Sky?'

**_Sorry for leaving it in a clift hanger but it looked good. Anyway kisses and hugs from Cat and don't forget to review :D xxxxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I won't be able to update in the next two weeks, I'm going to Algarve :D Anyway I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think :D xxxx**_

Chapter 6

Zed held my hand tightly under the table and sweared really low. The silence from Karla and Saul was so scary, they looked terrified.

'You two behaved, didn't you?' Karla asked worried.

'Yes, of course we did.' I paused then said really low. 'I just said we almost didn't.' While Karla sighed relived, Saul looked at us impatiently.

'Zed, Sky. What happened?' He demanded. I looked at Zed and Zed looked at me. Zed let out a big breath and was about to tell them what happened when the phone rang. Saved by the phone! We both sighed relived which obviously only made the situation worse. Saul got the phone out and looked at us.

'This is not over yet.' He said very carefully and then he got up to answer the phone. Saul kissed Karla which made Zed moan, and then she waved at him. When he was gone, she turned to us.

'When he comes back, he'll want an answer. So, you might want to start thinking how you are going to tell him.' We swallowed hard. Did she know? Maybe she did, it could only be that reason for the way she spoke. Karla can see the future, maybe she saw it before it happened? It was definitely circling Zed's mind too because his colours showed that he looked confused. It wasn't anything bad but the way that Zed's parents were suspicious made the whole situation worse than it actually was. I looked at Zed and his eyes had faded for a few seconds but they quickly turned the eyes that I love looking at.

_Did you see something? _I asked telepathically just for him to hear.

_Yeah, not sure what but yeah. _I nodded and Karla was obviously aware that we were having our own private conversation but before she could say anything, Saul approached and was still on the phone.

'We need to go.' He announced. 'Xav and Victor are worried sick about Yves. They said that when they woke up this morning, he wasn't there.' Karla started to worry straight away.

'Oh no, my poor baby.' She cried.

'Don't worry.' Zed said calmly leaning back while we all turned our heads to him. 'I had a vision of Yves and a brunette appearing at the apartment and we were all there. I'm guessing the girl most be Phoenix.' Karla sighed relived.

'Oh right. One second.' He turned back to his phone and told Victor not to worry and not to call the police. Then he sat back down smiling with no stop at us. 'That gives us time for you two to explain yourselves about the other situation. _Yay. _I thought sarcastically.

_You have got that right. _Zed agreed.

How was I supposed to act? To have a soulfinder but getting seriously long lectures about how we should behave and how we shouldn't? No. I have a soulfinder that I love and that I can't live without. So, I think that it's normal to sometimes have those moments when we look at each other's eyes and have a crazy thought coming to our minds. Actually, I don't think it's crazy at all; I just think that we're too young. I stood up, took a deep breath and said.

'Listen, it's nothing that bad, actually it's not bad at all. You two are the ones who are making a big deal about it. Trust me when I say this, I was too making a big deal about by its not. I think that it's a perfectly normal situation between two people that love each other.' I took another deep breath but this time just to say 'excuse me'. I made my way to the bathroom in the park and was trying really hard not to cry. After two minutes, I heard a knock.

'It's busy.' I shouted.

'Sky, it's me.' Zed's voice came through and I immediately opened the door to let him in. He walked in and closed the door. Zed must have seen the tears forming in my eyes because he hugged me tightly to him in his arms and whispered softly. 'Don't cry.' That "don't cry" made me want to cry even more. 'I told them what happened, they agreed with what you said. They want to apologise.' It was nothing that bad.

_**Flashback**_

Zed and I had gone to dinner with my parents. The restaurant was amazing lively and had music live. They all convinced me going up to play piano. The dinner had gone to plan; we ate, had a laugh and said goodbye to my parents. It was after that that this 'situation' happened.

We entered our room and Zed put the radio on and as soon as he did, the song that we first played together started to play. He looked at me and smiled from ear to ear and stretched out his arm.

'Come on.' He said and I laughed to hide the panic inside me. I couldn't dance and I really didn't want Zed to see my lousy moves but I couldn't escape him because he read my thoughts. 'I'll teach you then.' I laughed and went over to him. He put one of his arms around my waist and one of my arms around his shoulder and then he held my hand with the other arm. I looked at his eyes and they were shinning so beautifully and full of love, this made me smile. After a while I was already spinning and laughing and dancing with the love of my life. Everything was going well until we tripped on one of my shoes and fell on the bed; we laughed until we couldn't breathe. Then we realized that we were laying on the bed and Zed on top of me with our faces inches away from each other. I smiled gently and leaned in to kiss me. As our lips touched I put my arms around his neck and we started to kiss passionately. But suddenly we stopped. He just looked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking and I don't even have the ability to read minds like Zed does. We should stop or Simon would kill him and Zed's parents would kill us. He got up and then helped me up. I smiled at him making him smile too.

'I'm going to put my pijama on.' I said and then made my way to the bathroom. After we had our pijamas on, we went to bed and fell asleep curled up on each other.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was walking out of the bathroom holding Zed's hand and going towards Zed's parents. When we stopped in front of them, Karla and Saul reached over and hugged me tight to them.

'Can't breathe. Dying here.' They let me go and smiled at me and I at them.

'Come on Sky.' Saul said and we went to the car to catch the plane.

* * *

I fell asleep on the plane and woke up in London. There were some many places and people I wanted to see but we had to help Yves first. I tried to hide my excitement when we got into a London cab which I loved but Zed noticed.

_We'll have time to that after. _Zed reassured me and I smiled gratefully at him.


	7. Chapter 7 meeting Phoenix

_**I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating earlier... :( but I have to prepare a drama, dance and a music piece to do for my college audition, which btw, I'm totally scared for, and I didn't have time to update :( anyway I hope you enjoy it and now that I'm starting college I'm afraid that it will be like this for me to update, so, so sorry :( btw, thank you soooooooooo much for all reviews, they are amazing and make me sooo happy, so please keep reviewing :D anyway, please enjoy :D 3**_

Chapter 7

When we got to the apartment that Yves, Xav and Victor were staying in, Xav and Victor were still worried sick about their brother. We all left our luggage in the hallway and had gone to the kitchen because of the usual and small kitchens in England we were all squashed in the small kitchen eating breakfast. I was sitting next to Zed in the table with Karla and Saul in front of us. Xav was leaning in the kitchen counter and Victor was walking around impatiently. We let out a few words but kept quiet most of the time and Victor looked very tense. His emotions were of worried, guilt and disappointed that Yves had left without telling them.

_Your brother looks very worried. _Zed looked at me.

_Yeah. Well, don't worry about him, Yves will come. _I nodded.

'That's it!' We all looked at Victor. 'I'm going to call the police.' Victor picked up the phone and before we could stop him we heard the door click. Saul got up quickly and went to the door straight away and Karla followed him, then Zed, me and Xav. Zed intertwined his hand with mine and I smiled. As soon as we got to the hallway we saw Yves and a small, taller than me, brunette with him. I guess that was Phoenix.

'Hey, Einstein, I see you've found your magic formula at last.' Zed decided to joke and Xav bounded out behind him. 'Yeah, Phee equals You-She squared.' Xav pointed at me. 'I've been working on that one: like it?' I groaned.

'That really sucked, Xav. Not even worth a place in a cracker.'

'Aww, Sky, you are so cruel! I don't know how Zed puts up with you.' Xav tweaked my long plait.

'Hand off my girl.' Zed growled, mock wrestling Xav away from me and I giggled at my overprotective soulfinder. Yves was laughing at the battle. They ended their tussle as abruptly as it had started. Zed flicked his gaze to Phoenix; he laughed slapping Xav on the back. 'She just wondered if I was the runt of the litter!' Oh no, I could see Phoenix's colours changing.

'Truth will out.' Xav grinned.

'Did not!' Phoenix blushed and then clapped her hands to her cheeks, obviously embarrassed of the whole situation. I elbowed Zed in the ribs. 'Shh, Zed, you're making her feel uncomfortable. Her colours have gone all pink and purple.' Zed looked at me, smiled and then looked at Phoenix.

'Sorry, Phoenix.' Zed gave her a charming grin and I thought "that's my guy! He's such a charmer and always knows what to do and say." Yves and Phoenix made their way out of the hallway passing through me and Zed. Yves thanked us to coming so quickly and we returned a smile. Zed turned to me and said. 'Be right back.' I nodded and smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss deepened and was only stopped by Xav clearing his throat. My cheeks went red, Zed smiled and he went to do whatever he needed to. I made my way to the kitchen.

'...ture, an "I'm-not-going-to-get-myself-killed" note would be appreciated. And, Yves, you got to remember you have a tendency to take on more than you can deal with. Next time, use back-up.' I came into the kitchen hearing Victor talking. Xav slapped Yves over the top of his head but lightly.

'Dog breath.' That was all they needed, no more worrying. What matter was that they are okay and we're all together.

'So you got Phoenix back.' Karla declared, obviously happy that another son of hers had found his soulfinder and of course, another girl so that she can buy the most hideo... I really can't bring myself to say that they're nice clothes, well, they are actually quite nice, just over the top. 'That's lovely.' Karla said clapping her hands in delight.

'I'm more on loan.' Phoenix muttered.

'Yeah, my little library book.' Yves lead Phoenix to a stool and stood behind her and then we all sat back at our places where we left all unfinished breakfast.

'Um... How was your flight?' Phoenix politely asked.

'Very pleasant. Victor has so many useful friends.' Karla smiled at Victor. 'We had lovely first-class seats. I slept like a baby.' Saul rolled his eyes.

'Only after I persuaded you to take a sleeping pill. She's been worrying about you, Yves.' It was true, Karla was more anxious than ever because of her worrying.

'I can imagine.' Yves said while pouring him and Phoenix coffee from the filter jug.

'So, Phoenix, tells us how you met?' Karla looked at Phoenix and she choked on her drink. Yves stepped in.

'Mom, Phee has a difficult background. It's not easy for her to talk about it.' Karla frowned and her eyes faded and I knew what that meant.

'Karla.' I tapped my mug with my knife to get Karla's attention. 'You're doing your thing.' Karla shook herself.

'I was? Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought. Don't mind me.'

'I found it spooky when you first did it to me; maybe you should give Phoenix a bit of space?' I said remembering the night that me and Zed shared our first kiss. I looked at Phee to reassure her so that she would feel more relaxed.

'I think that is a very good idea, Sky.' Saul said giving me an affectionate look and I smiled in return. 'We came here to help Yves and Phoenix; not scare the living daylights out of her.' Saul brushed his fingertips over Karla's arm in a tender gesture. 'And I can sense that the threat has not gone away. Am I right?' Yves nodded. Saul's eyes narrowed. 'And I sense something from you, Yves. You're resgistering as a threat to us. Like to explain that?'

'How can I be a threat?' Yves asked innocently. Saul backtracked to change his words.

'More a risk.' Yves shrugged and the tension in the room built by the awkward silence that fell on all of us.

'So what's going on?' Zed got me up from my chair, he then sat down and pulled me onto his knee.

'We can't tell you. Neither of us can do anything to help you find out.' Silence again...

'O-K,' Xav broke the silence. 'Pass the OJ, then.' Zed passed the orange juice using telekinesis.

'So, Sky, are you gonna show me your old haunts in London?' Seeming like the Benedicts had already forgotten Yves's statement, I turned around so that I would be facing Zed and put my arms around his neck.

'Well,' I started. 'Let me see, I have got the handsomest, smartest,' I leaned even closer and whispered. 'Sexiest,' he smiled. 'Boyfriend in the world and I'm not suppose to show him off?' I finished and he laughed.

'Okay, fair enough.' He smiled widely to me and I smiled back.

_I'll show you London one of these days, I don't think we'll be here for a short time. _I said to him telepantically and he nodded.

_I hope you show me everything._

_Don't worry, I will. _I told him and winked at him. I smiled from ear to ear, I couldn't wait to show him my "hometown".


	8. Chapter 8 talking with Phoenix

Chapter 8

We were so many that we had to arrange the sleeping arrangements. Karla and Saul stayed in Victor's bedroom, me and Phoenix took Yves's double and the boys had to share, resulting some staying in Xav's queen bed and the sofas in the living room. Before taking Phee to our room, I went to say goodnight to Zed who was staying in Xav's bedroom. I stood in the door frame silently and looking at Zed. I was observing Zed as he was getting something to get dressed into. I looked Zed up and down and I was thinking how this guy could be mine, how he is mine. Suddenly I heard his soft laughter that I loved so much and he turned around to look at me with a smile from ear to ear.

'You came to say goodnight?' I nodded, smiled and walked towards him. I soon as I got to him, he spun me around, then pulled me close and kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled and we stared at each other's eyes without breaking eye contact.

'I love you Zed.' He smiled.

'I love you too Sky.' I smiled and we stayed silently looking at each other for a few seconds. We crashed our lips passionately, I put my arms around his neck and his hands went up and down my back. He pushed me softly on the bed as we both lay down, him on top and me bellow him. As things were heating up we heard a cough and broke the contact of our lips leaving us both breathless. We looked at the door and Xav was standing there with his arms crossed. I bit my bottom lip and when I looked over at Zed, he was doing the same.

'Dad told me to tell you to go to bed.' He paused for a second. 'Good thing he asked me.' An awkward silence filled the room. Zed slowly got off me and pulled me up to my feet.

'Well,' I started and both boys looked at me. 'Goodnight.' I kissed Zed with a small, soft and gentle kiss on the lips leaving him wanting more and went out of the room and into the kitchen to go and get Phoenix.

When I got to the room, all I wanted to do was to be with Zed, I didn't know if I meant sleeping with Zed in that kind way... The truth was that we had almost been an year together and the only reason we hadn't slept together yet was because I always thought that we were too young; but the truth was that I really wanted to sleep with him but I was scared, I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone that is a virgin, is scared. I tried to shake off the thought out of my head and sleep. Phoenix followed me to the room and I took off my shoes and lay down on the right side of the bed.

'Bliss. I didn't sleep much on the flight. We were all too stirred up about Yve's news.' I did sleep but only for the last 2 hours of the trip because I was too worried about Yves. Yves and all Zed's brothers have become kind of like my brothers and we'll care about each other very much. Phee hovered by the other edge. She looked like she was uncertain of whether sleeping in the bed or in the floor. From her colours she looked like she was wondering if I would mind her sharing the double bed with me.

'What exactly has he told you?' She said and I patted the mattress. Of course I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with her, besides that was the idea.

'There's plenty of room. Why don't you lie down?' I told her, she unlaced her shoes, took them off and stretched out on the other side of the bed. I smiled. 'Yves didn't say much. We know he met you at the conference but you're in some kind of trouble, mixed up with a bad crowd of Savants. He said he needed help getting you out of the country. Saul and Victor are going to work on sorting a passport for you. And he thought that I might be able to understand more about where you're coming from, being British too.' Not to mention that me and Zed are unseperable; we can obviously go a whole school without seeing each other in school but we have to see each other every day. Phoenix's colours changed to doubt, I didn't know why but she doubted something. She was silence for a few moments, so I decided to ask her a question. 'How old are you, Phee? You must be nearly eighteen if you're Yves's soulfinder.'

'I am?' She didn't know?

'His birthday is first of July. You don't know?' I asked and she stared at the ceiling.

'Birthdays don't figure much where I come from. I think I remember my mum making a fuss of me each year in the Summer but she's long gone and I don't recall details, like the day or anything.'

'I didn't know my birthday either. My parents and I had chosen the day of my adoption so it was a bit of a shock to find I was probably younger than I thought.' I felt her sudden interest in the conversation.

'How did that happen?'

'Zed's birthday is fifth of August; because of the link between soulfinders, that makes mine around then too.' I turned so I could look at her. 'But I've kept first of March as my birthday as I like to tease Zed about dating an older woman. And my parents wouldn't understand if I told them about the soulfinder bond and tried to change it.'

'They don't know?'

_**Flashback**_

I was eating in the canteen with Tina and Zoey and we were talking about how Zed had changed so much. They were playing saying that he changed for me because of that day in the parking lot, saving that I scared him and so he changed. Of course that wasn't the reason, Zed changed because he has found his balance, in fact, he didn't change, he just became the real him. I'm his balance and he's mine and we are soulfinders. Zoey waved her hand in front of my eyes and I jumped on my seat which caused me to spill my drink all over the table.

'Bloody hell Zoey!' I jumped up from my seat, then sat back after cleaning the table.

'It's not my fault you keep day dreaming.' Zoey said playfully and Tina joined in.

'About Zed.' I got up and turned around and I bumped into someone's chest. When I looked up, I smiled, it was Zed. He pushed our lips together for a kiss and we got a bit carried away... Tina coughed and Zoey said.

'Huh... Guys.' We stopped the kiss and looked over at them. 'Stop making out in school.' We all laughed.

_Dad wants to talk to us._ Zed said to me telephantically and I looked at him and he smiled at me.

_Okay, let's go. _I nodded and smiled.

'Bye girls, I'll see you later.'

'Bye!' They both said at the same time waving at me and Zed. Zed intertwined our hands and when we got out of the canteen, I turned to him while still walking over to his bike.

'What does your dad want to talk to us about?' He smiled at me ressuarily.

'I think they want to talk about to us about your birthday.'

'My birthday?' I asked confused.

'Don't worry. I'm here next to you.' I smiled widely. I mounted on the bike behind him and off we went to his house. When we got there, Saul was already waiting for us outside. We all went inside and sat down in the family room; I sat in the sofa and Zed and Saul sat in front of me in two chairs. It was just us, the others were doing something else.

'Sky, we wanted to ask you if you want to move your birthday?'

'We?' I looked at them both and Zed smiled greatly at me.

'Well, me and Zed.' I still just looked at them. 'Because of your soulfinder link, we could move it to around Zed's.' Soulfinder, that word gave my heart a warm, happy and full feeling. I started thinking about it.

'How would I explain it to my parents?' Saul sighed.

'Well,' he paused. 'I think we should just leave it as it is.' Zed didn't look happy with the decision. I reached for his hand and held.

'What's wrong?' I asked him. He looked a bit embarrassed that he had to explain.

'Well... You're, well, huh... Older than me.' I burst out laughing and Saul joined in while Zed just looked embarrassed. When I stopped laughing I sat on his lap, hugged him and whispered in his ear about how much I loved him and nothing was going to change that and he smiled. Saul looked at us two and smiled. I then looked at his face and giggled as he tickled my waist.

'I think I'll have so much fun teasing you.' Saul started laughing and then me and Zed joined in.

'Well, I think they've picked up that there's something special between Zed and me but I'm not sure how I'd even start to explain to non-Savants. I wasn't exactly overjoyed when Zed filled me in about it all the first time.' I smiled at how stupid I was for rejecting Zed when he first approached me about us being Soulfinders, but I didn't know anything about Savants, I didn't understand.

'What did you do?'

'Thumped him with a shopping bag and told him he was a jerk.'

'Ouch.' I guess, I was kinda mean to Zed, oh, my poor Zed.

'So, how was it for you and Yves? Love at first sight?'

'Hardly. I nicked his stuff and he made it explode.' I raised my eyebrows excitedly.

'Oh my gosh! That sounds exciting. And then?' She wasn't sure she could trust me. So, I made my mind sensing the colours around her.

'What's a lie?' I quickly came back to reality.

'You can see what I'm doing?' I wondered what her powers were. She nodded. 'I can't help it these days. Spending so much time with Savants switches on my antenna for emotion. Do you mind?' It's true, it seems like I'm always curious of people's emotion.

'I see thought-patterns so I suppose I should be the last one to object.' She said and I brushed a strand of my hair off my face.

'Yellow.' I told her.

'Sorry?'

'A lie. Can you tell one too?' Maybe she could. She looked like she was thinking.

'Not sure. I can see how people are thinking so if they are conscious of the lie then they might give it away by having conflicting images passing through their heads. Your approach is much more straight-forward.'

'Is that the extent of your gift- as far as you know, I mean?'

'No, I... Um... Can freeze your thoughts- it feels like time is suspended for a few minutes.' I thought about it. It seemed like an awesome gift to have.

'Cool.' It was cool. 'You might find you can do even more with Yves. That stuff about soul finders completing each other really is true. I'm finding new strengths when I work with Zed. My telekinesis is getting very good- I sometimes beat him, which he hates, naturally.' I smiled in my mind. I love how much I tease him after I beat him in whatever. He ends up tickling me until I can't breathe and have to beg him to stop; and then we end up kissing and we can't keep our eyes off of each other.

'I've never tried. You think I might be able to do other things? At the Community...' She seemed to consider this because she stopped looking a bit worried.

'Go on. Think of me as a friend.' Her expression looked blank and I sighed. 'That means I won't tell anyone, not even Yves, what you say to me.' She was silent for three seconds but then she continued her story.

'Where I come from , we concentrate on developing our main skill. Even telepathy isn't used much. The Seer-'

'Who's the Seer?' I twirled a curl on my finger.

'Our leader. He uses it most- to give us our instructions. I wouldn't want anyone else in my head. I think we all feel the same.' I remember when Zed first spoke to me in my mind, I thought I was crazy and in the beginning when Zed used telephaty to speak to me, I didn't like it either.

'Doesn't sound as if you want him in your mind either.'

'Yeah, true.' She looked a bit worried and stressed.

'You know he's abusing you, don't you? You have every right to your own privacy. Shoving his voice into your head is just as bad as keeping someone imprisoned against their will or beating them up.' She gave a gulp of laughter.

'There's plenty of that too.' I knew what getting beaten felt, even though I couldn't remember it before. I reached for her hand and touched the back of it.

'I do know what it is like, you know.'

'How can you?' She whispered like she couldn't believe it. 'I'm not what you think, you know. I was abandoned as a child at a service station after years of abuse- broken bones, bruises, the full works. I couldn't speak for many years and even forgot my name.'

'What...? How?' Yup, she couldn't believe it. I saw in her emotions that she had a feeling that I was a fairylike creature but I wasn't that. I was just a normal girl and Zed's soulfinder.

'It's true. My parents saved me first, then Zed finished the job, with his family's help. I thought. I had it rough but now I see that I had more luck than you. How long have you been alone?' Tears started to fall her cheeks.

'It seems like for ever. Mum tried, but she was under the Seer's control, much like I am. I don't know any other kind of life, Sky. I'm really worried I'm all wrong for Yves- I'm gonna mess him up. I'm toxic.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She's a strong, independent, beautiful woman. Yves's very lucky to have her and she's very lucky to have him. They are prefect for each other! I shook her shoulder gently.

'Rubbish. There's nothing wrong with you. It's a miracle you still care as much about others as you do.'

But Yves...' She started but is stopped her.

'Don't worry about him. He's a strong person, quite capable of looking after himself despite what his brothers say about him. Don't let that studious outside fool you; he's got fire within.'

'I think I've seen it.' I did not know what she meant by that.

'Trust him. He deserves this change to make things right. And you can reply on the rest of the family too.' She smiled and snuggled down into the pillow.

'He's gorgeous, isn't he?' I laughed.

'They all are- Zed most, of course.' Of course I thought Zed was the most attractive, he will always be, my Zed; and of course she thought Yves was the most attractive. Her emotions were swaying all over the place. 'It's quite exhausting if you're the jealous type.' She bit her lip. She wanted to smile but she was surprised how she wanted to smile even though she had been crying just now.

'Yves attracts older women- they all flirt with him.' WHAT?! Haha, that is just too funny. I giggled.

'Oh my, I never knew that. I can't tell Zed- he'd tease him unmercifully. How does he handle it?'

'Gets all embarrassed. It's so cute.' I know I didn't have to worry about that.

'Yes, all my friends think he's... Well, you probably don't want too her that. But they've told me- the lucky ones that have dated him- that he's the perfect gentleman.'

'So does Zed attract the cougar-women too- the older ones?' I burst out laughing. There was no way!

'No, they all cross the road when they see him coming. He can project this quite scary aura when he's not thinking. Funny really, as his powers are nowhere near as lethal as Yves's.'

'It's the quite ones you have to watch.' She said mocking a warning.

'Yes, so it seems.' I yawned. I was so tired. 'Ready to have a sleep?' She nodded.

'OK.'

'Wake me up at four if you get up before me. I promised to ring my parents and let them know we arrived safely.' I told her. Her emotions changed and told me that she envied her the people that care about me.

'Don't,' I told her reassuringly. 'We care. You aren't on your own now.' We then both fell asleep. I had a feeling that me and Phoenix were going to be good friends, **really **good friends.


	9. Chapter 9- We're in London!

_**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I have just started college and it's unbelievable how much homework I get. So I'm terribly sorry. Anyway, I have to ask: who absoutely loves one direction's new song LWWY? I know I do :D Has anyone read Seeking Crystal? I absoutely LOVED it, I though nothing could top up Finding Sky but Seeking Crystal really did. Best book from Joss Stirling so far :D Anyway, I'll just stop talking so you can read the chapter :D Oh, just one more thing, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tell me what you think :D Lots of love from Catarina :D xxx**_

Chapter 9

I smiled at the tiny, cream colour puppy in front of me. 'Toshie' I called out to him and he ran up to me and I layed down on the heartrending grass and the beautiful flowers with Toshie on top of me. I giggled when Toshie started to lick my neck and I kissed his neck in return. He first giggled and then suddenly stopped after I kissed his neck. The small puppy looked at me weirdly and opened his mouth.

'What are you dreaming about?' What?! Dogs can't talk! Confused I opened my eyes and saw Zed looking at me weirdly.

'Wha- wh- were you licking me?' That set him, he burst out laughing and I just looked at him.

'No, baby.' He said once he stopped laughing. 'I was kissing your neck, not licking it.' I smiled to myself; waking up to my boyfriend kissing my neck sounded prefect.

'Oh my God, what time it is?!' I panickely remembered that I had to call my parents. Oh no, they must be really worried by now an-

'I have called them already. Don't worry.' I sighed relief. 'Anyway, get dressed.' I looked at him suspiciously. 'Yves and Phee went to see Wicked, so that gives us enough time for you to show me around.' I smiled and let out a small giggle.

'No, it doesn't. London's a big city.'

'Well, a little bit then.' He winked at me. 'Come on.' He left the room and I got up and looked in my bag. I ended up wearing my favourite blue skinny jeans and a top with the England flag on. I decided to wear it because it's what's on now with the London Olympics 2012 and obviously this didn't go unseen by Zed who kept calling me the English girl for the few seconds he saw my t-shirt, that is what I was called when I first got to Wrickenwridge anyway. We held hands and headed to the door when Karla and Saul stopped in front of us.

'Where do you think you're going?' We looked at each other and then looked back at them.

'Sky's showing me around. I wanna meet her old friends and see where she lived.' His parents glared at each other and then smiled at us.

'Of course, go on.' We smiled and tried to walk past them because we knew that Karla wasn't going to let us go without a hug; and we were right, she reached to us with her arms wide opened and hugged us tightly. Saul, who was behind her, rolled his eyes at his wife and Zed and I let out a giggle. Karla got away from us and stared at us with one of her eyebrow up. I tried to look innocent and Zed was whistling like nothing had happened. After a small pause, that felt like the five longest seconds, Zed reached out for my hand and smiled widely at his mum.

'We better get going.' We walked past them and made our way to the elevator so I could show Zed my hometown.

In the afternoon we had seen quite a few things including a boring London Eye ride that, surprisily, Zed seemed to love it! We sat down in a small cafe in Piccadilly called 'Costa'. That's where every weekend, at least, I used to get my hot chocolate with all the trimmings and of course I was drinking a hot chocolate with all the trimmings. Zed had set for coffee, or to be more precise, an expresso and he was surprised of how small it was; he even thought that the employees had misunderstood him.

We were just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. He moved his chair close to mine so he could whisper in my ear.

'You know,' I bit my lip anxious of what he was going to tell me. 'You have a chocolate moustache.' My eyes widen and I could feel my cheeks going red. I quickly wiped my "moustache" with a tissue. He just laughed. Then he leaned in and I turned to look at him. As soon as I did this he pressed his lips against mine and I smiled in the kiss which made him smile too. He put one of his hands on my cheek turning my face to deepen the kiss. It only lasted five seconds and he broke the kiss way too early.

'Zed.' I moaned which it made him chuckled pleased that I wanted the kiss as much as him. Just as he was about to kiss me again we heard someone squeal.

'OH MY GOD! SKY?' We turned to where the sound was coming from and what I saw, or who I saw, was a girl taller than me running our way. At first I didn't know who it was but as soon as she got closer I saw her chocolate brown hair with blue and purple highlights and there was only one girl I knew that had the hair like that.

'ABI?!' I shouted back at her and got up. She quickly got to me giving me a big hug. I squealed of happiness. I had missed her so much. Abi was my best friend in England and like I said before, I lost that closeness with all my friends from England. But as soon as I saw her I knew we could talk for hours like before. She was still hugging me when we heard a cough. We let go of each other and looked at Zed who was still sat down. I just stood there for a second but then I realized that I hadn't introduced Abi to Zed. I shook my head and looked at Zed

'Zed, this is Abi, my best friend.' I turned to Abi. 'And Abi, this is Zed, my boyfriend.' He stood up and shoke Abi's hand. She couldn't believe it that Zed's my boyfriend, how I had been so lucky, I could tell that from my gift.

_Soulfinder._ Zed corrected me telepantically.

_Both. _I winked at him.

'Wow, just wow. That piece of meat is yours?' She turned to look at me while giving a side glance to where Zed was. I smiled shyly.

'Yes.' I simply said and she smiled widely at me with her dark brown eyes sparkling.

'Well, I want to know all about Wrickenwridge and how things are done in America.' We smiled widely at her. 'I take it you're American?' She looked at Zed. He nodded and smiled.

'Yeah, I'm American.'

'OMG lad! Your accent is awesome.' Zed smiled at her and murmured a quick 'thanks' 'Anyway, like I was saying; that way we could tell you all about London, I'm pretty sure Sky's already told you but things do change. It's going to be brill!'

'Brill?' Zed questioned.

'Short for brilliant. Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't know that, lad?'

'No, Sky only says brilliant.' He said looking at me and I just smiled at him.

'Well, that's because I like saying brilliant.' Zed smiled when he heard me say brilliant. I knew he also liked to hear me say it.

'So, how come you're here?' We all sat down at the table and ordered another hot chocolate but only with cream. This was a question I didn't know how to answer it.

'Huh...' I stopped to think but not too long. 'Zed wanted to see the city, so I brought him here.'

'Aww, that's so cute!' She smiled widely at us.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and I had forgotten how much I missed her. She gave me all her contacts again and we promised to talk to each other. After she was gone we decided that it was time to go and started to walk home. The pinkish and orangery colour filled the sky while it was slowly disappearing from to let the dark night take over. We walked hand in hand enjoying each other's silent. When we were almost there it was almost night. Zed suddenly stopped and put his other hand on his temples and left his head fall down.

'Zed.' I barely whispered. After a few seconds, while still holding my hand, Zed got his head up again and looked around really quickly and panicked. 'Zed.' My voice was stronger but slowly breaking. I was starting to get worried about him. 'Zed.' I said a bit louder and he looked at me, worry in his eyes. 'What's up?' He looked over my head and that's when he spotted them. He tighen my hand and I didn't there look back.

_Sky, listen to me, _I could already feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

_When I say so, I want you to run as fast as you can. _He said in a serious tone and stared deeply at my eyes. He lifted the hand that wasn't holding mine and wiped my tears away. His soft finger along my cheek.

_I'm not going anywhere without you. _

_Sky, please. _Suddenly the sound coming from the various drunk men behind me fell. _Please, you gotta go, you got-_

_No, Zed Benedict! I'm not leaving you!_

_Please! _Now he was the one who was crying. _Do it for me. _He added. Hell, for him, I would do anything! I slowly nodded, already feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

'HEY! Pretty little things, come and dance with us.' One of the drunken men said and this time I had the courage to look back. They were more than I thought they were. I gave a panicked sigh.

'Sky, go.' Zed told me softly and pulled me close. 'I love you.' Those three little words, that their meaning means more than any other word, broke my heart because right then I knew Zed had seen something bad, something really bad.

'I love you too.' I managed to splur out.

'Go.' He told me and I ran the opposite direction that the men were but I didn't run far or fast because I couldn't leave Zed alone. As I was about to turn in the corner so I could see Zed, a big guy pushed me to the wall and came really close to me. I started to scream.

'ZED!' Zed looked to where I was, he had heard my screams. I knew that there was no way he could fight all of them and I was really worried.

'Sush, pretty thing. Your boyfriend won't be able to help you.' The man who was now trying to touch me, chuckled.

'ZED!' Zed was already running towards me but I didn't see any men following him. He pulled the man away from me by his shirt. The man must have been three times bigger than him! Zed pushed the guy to the floor and because the man was that drunk, that was all he needed to do to knock him out. He quickly turned around to face me and pulled me close. I put my arms around his waist and tightly held on to him. After a few minutes just holding on to each other, Zed broke the silence.

'By inteferring, I made it worse.'

'No, you didn't, Zed.' I nodded against his shirt. 'We're fine. We should be thankful for that.' He nodded agreeing with me.

'I'm sorry, baby.'

'It's not you fault.' I paused. 'Now, you know what a dangerous city London is.' He nodded and kissed the top of my head. Let's go back to the apartment so we can cuddle.' He grinned like crazy before kissing me. I deepened the kiss. When we broke the kiss, we made our way to the apartment and had to tell everything to Karla and Saul. Hearing this, they let us stay in the couch cuddling while they went to bed. They said they trusted us to behave.

I was laying on top of Zed with my head on his chest and his hand going up and down my back sending me shivers down my spine. We were watching "come and dine with me" and he was loving how funny it was.

'Zed?' I said softly.

'Yeah?'

'How did you get rid of all the other men?' He cleared his throat.

'Well, I.. Huh... Used telekinesis.'

'What?! Zed, you know you can't do that to humans. Why did you do it?' I had turned to face him and he was looking down at me.

'Because my girl was in danger.' My eyes soften a little.

'Oh...' Was all I said.

'I swear it to you Sky, I'm not letting anyone do any harm to you. I swear.' I nodded.

'I love you, Zed.' I said smiling and he smiled back.

'I love you too, Sky.' He leaned in to press our lips together. Our cuddle turned into a make out session straight away.


	10. Chapter 10 - Last NightThis Morning!

_**Hey guys! :) thanks you so much to everyone who's reading and sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. Only one word can explain why I haven't updated: college -_- anyway, I hope you enjoy and I realized I haven't done a disclaimer in a long time, so I decided to do something different, here it is:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Hey Sky! **_

_**Sky: Hey, do I know you?**_

_**Me: No, but I know you and I wanted to ask you a favour...**_

_**Sky: Okay...**_

_**Me: I was wondering if I could own you...? (Sky stands there with her mouth wide open, shocked.)**_

_**Zed: (walks in) what's going on?**_

_**Me: (starts fangirling) OMG! ZED! Its really you! CAN I OWN YOU?**_

_**Zed: (he looks at me weirdly and pulls Sky away) Come on, baby. This girl's crazy.**_

_**Me: WHAT?! No, don't go. PLEASE, come back! (They disappear completely. I walk away with my head down, sad.)**_

_**So, I don't own any of the characters or Finding Sky's series. That all goes to the amazing Joss Stirling.**_

Chapter 10

The bright light that shone through the window woke me from my long and satisfying sleep. I groaned and glanced at my right so I could look at the clock but there was no clock- instead I saw the forty two inches plasma and realized I was at the living room. Then I remember- I fell asleep at the couch with Zed yesterday and smiled to myself at the memory full of love where there wasn't much talking. But Zed wasn't in the couch next me. Groaning, I got up and made my way into the kitchen and intestley saw Zed leaning against a counter with a mug in his hand. The Sun shone brightly against his whole body and when he saw me his whole face lighted up and his body straighten. I smiled warmly and walked towards him.

"Morning." I said and pecked his lips. I sat down at the table and he did the same.

"Morning, beautiful." I smiled at his comment and then put on my sexiest smile to work.

"Zed, you know I love you so much and I can't live without you," his eyes twinkled with love but he looked me suspiciously. "Do you know what would make me love you even more if its possible?"

"You want a hot chocolate, don't you?" I smiled widely and nodded enthusiascally. He smirked and got up to make my hot chocolate giving me the opportunity to check him out. I still don't know how I got so lucky. I was so lost in admiring Zed that I didn't even see his parents come into the kitchen until Saul waved his hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and then looked up at Saul blushing a deep red.

"You alright, Sky?" I nodded. Words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Zed was now looking at me in amusement which only made me blush even more.

"Zed, why are you only wearing boxers?" Karla asked and we all turned to look at Zed and then Karla looked at suspiciously and I realized that I was _**only**_ wearing Zed's t-shirt.

_**Zed, what happened yesterday? **_I asked confused. I know we hadn't done anything but I didn't understand why I was _**only **_wearing his top. He looked at me surprised and I knew that I should've remembered. Remembered what? Oh my God.

_**Sky, nothing happened. Stop thinking that. **_He smirked at me.

_**Then why am I only wearing your t-shirt?**_

_**How do you know you're only wearing my t-shirt? **_I blushed. And a lot. When Zed saw this he chuckled softly but his parents heard him.

"What?" Saul asked- obviously he knew that we were having a conversation telephatically. Zed went back to making my hot chocolate and Saul sent him a suspicious look. Zed just whistled innocently. I giggled and both, Karla and Saul turned to look at me.

_**Flashback- what happened last night.**_

We separated our lips for air as we were both breathless. We stared at each other's eyes and smiled widely. Words cannot explain how much love I feel for this boy- this boy that loves me now and forever; who's prepared to take care of me and to die for me. I shivered at the last thought. But it was the truth- Zed stepped in front of a gun for me and saved me from going insane and supported me in every way. It hasn't even been an year but it feels like we have been together forever. I love every second with him and I love him just so much. Zed chuckled a little and his eyes were full of love. _**Crap!**_ I thought. _**I left my shields down.**_ He leaned in and kissed me with grand passion and I didn't want that moment to end. I didn't want to stop kissing him but eventually we had to so we could breathe. Without breaking the kiss, Zed flipped us so that now he was on top of me with his hands either side of my head so that he didn't put too much weight on me. He was so sweet. The kiss got deeper and I felt his tongue against premision. I gladly accepted and soon our tongues were fighting in a kind way as the kiss was still soft and gentle. We pulled away to breathe but two seconds after our lips were pressed together again. I pulled my arms from his neck to his hair and he slipped a hand inside my shirt, I moaned into the kiss because his hand was cold. I felt him smile into the kiss. We broke apart and stared at each other catching our breaths. I looked deeply into his eyes and the blurted out.

"I'm ready." He smiled and the chuckled softly.

"Well, I don't think this will be the right place to do it." I felt my cheeks going red.

"I know. I just... Meant that I'm ready now... And..."

"Sky, I get what you mean." He smiled and I smiled back at me. He leaned to kiss me but moved to my neck and bit it.

"Zed!" I screamed. He had an amused smile in his face.

"What? I didn't do anything." He said innocently. I got up and ran to the toilet to look at the mirror. I looked at my neck through the mirror and saw a red big mark, a hickey, a great! A very amused looking Zed appeared at the doorway and I turned to him.

"How are we going to explain this to your parents?" I whispered yelled showing him the hickey. He bent over and kissed it.

"We're soulfinders, what are they expecting?"

"You seriously think that's going to save us from getting grounded?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and we walked back to the couch and went to watch TV. I glanced at Zed at the corner of my eye and saw him looking me. So, I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you, Sky." I smiled.

"I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him. We were now both layed down at the couch with me on top and he was underneath me. We didn't stop the kiss and he got pretty heated in a moment to the other. Zed was now on top of me with no shirt and me with no pants. We broke the kiss and giggled.

"Let's go to bed." He poked the tip of my nose and I giggled. I got up, took my shirt off and put Zed's on. I then took my bra off with the t-shirt on. When I looked over at Zed he was only wearing boxers and pulled me close. We layed down at the couch and fell asleep on the couch.

_**Flashback over.**_

"Sky," Saul was shaking me and I looked at him with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah?" I asked sweetly.

"You alright?"

"Yes." I smiled widely, picked up my mug that Zed had put on the table and skipped away to the living room leaving them all very confused and rushed to Phee's room. I knocked on her door gently. Yesterday me and Karla decided that we would be taking Phee shopping whether she wanted to or not. I was very excited to go shopping with Phee. Karla picked the most horrendous pieces of clothing but if she decided we were going, we would be going. There was no point in arguing with her.

"Phee?" I said softly and I heard a groan from the door but then Phee opened the door with tired eyes. "Get ready. We're going shopping." I jumped up and down. She followed me and I gave her a pair of trackie to put on since her jeans were wet and needed a spin in the machine. She tried them on and they only reached to above her ankles. Yves was already up by the time we were ready, he handed Phee hundred pounds so she could spend on herself. Her colours changed to shock and happiness. I believe she was happy that she had all that money to spend on herself. We made our way to the new mall near St Paul's and found a boutique that we all liked and we were ready to start shopping.

_**I was going to keep going but then I wouldn't have updated it today so I hope you enjoy and I'll do the shopping scene in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites :D and please keep reviewing :D Lots of love from Catarina xxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Shopping and Teasing

**Hello. I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I know I took so long but I've been very busy. Bella, they didn't have sex, Sky just admitted she's ready. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry again. Here's a little disclaimer as my apology.**

_**Victor: We should just call the Savant Net. This is something we can't do on our own.**_

_**Saul: I agree.**_

_**Xav, Zed, Sky and everyone else mutters agreements.**_

_**Me: I agree too! **_

_**Everyone turns to look at me.**_

_**Uriel: Who are you?**_

_**Me: I'm your creator, I created you.**_

_**Phee: No, you're not.**_

_**Crystal: You're right Phee.**_

_**Sky: Joss Stirling is our creator.**_

_***me laughs nervously. **_

_**Me: Oh, ha ha… You know that, huh? *laughs nervously some more.**_

_**All: Yes.**_

_**Me: oh.**_

_**Diamond: So, are you going?**_

_**Zed: Wait a minute, who are you?**_

_**Me: Someone who is just going to slide slowly to the left and cry because I don't own yous, or the Finding Sky Series.**_

_***Everyone blinks once and I slowly swift away.**_

**So there you go, I don't own the Finding Sky series or any of the characters, well except Sky's friend Abi, and I'm definitely not Joss Stirling**. **Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry – again.**

Chapter 11

I looked around the mall as we entered and I realized how much I missed the feel of British auras walking and doing countless shopping at the mall. Instantly memories flooded through my mind of all the times me and my friends went shopping to all different malls where if we could we'd buy at least five things in each shop.

We walked around for a bit until we all found a perfect boutique that we all seemed to like. Phee scanned the jeans rack while I looked through the tops on the rack behind her. I noticed that Phee favourite a pair of jeans and Karla noticed too. She demanded to see more sizes of the pants which caused me and Phee to giggle. Since no one in England says pants.

I decided to grab a bright turquoise blouse that I liked from the rack to keep Phee company. I put on the blouse and came out of the changing room look at the big mirror in the corridor and a few seconds after Phee came out as well, wearing the grey jeans she picked out. As I looked at myself at the mirror, I realized that I really liked the blouse.

"What do you think?" She asked as I was admiring my blouse.

"This was just an impulse, but I think I might get it."

"Go for it." She told me and I surveyed the grey jeans on her, they really suited her.

"They look great. You're really slim and they show your legs off."

"You know, I've never bought a pair before." I started to unbutton the blouse.

"Never had grey jeans? They are so useful – go with almost anything. I've some back home."

"No, I mean, never bought anything from a shop." I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, shock visibly written in my face.

"What, never?"

"When you don't have any of your own money and can freeze the staff so they don't notice you walking out, what else can you do?" She walked back into her changing room and I stood there shocked. "I could hardly go round naked." She said still inside her cubicle while I tried to process this new information into my head – Phee had to steal clothes or she would have to go around naked, she had to steal. I guess I should've expected that since she met Yves while she was trying to steal from him, but I just hadn't really thought about it.

"But…" I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together.

"Yeah, I know it isn't fair on all the other customers. Shoplifters like me are the dregs. Logically, I know that it's selfish, that everyone else pays, but it never feels like that. The rush is too addictive."

"I hope you never have to steal again. I'm sorry, Phee, but it sucks as a way of life." And I meant it. I couldn't imagine living that way, having to steal to have clothes, just the having to steal was enough to make me feel very fortunate for the way I lived, not that I didn't like the way I lived, in fact I loved and everything has turn so much brighter and colourful with Zed in my life.

"Yeah, but it's all I have."

"_Had_, you mean." I corrected her and smiled. "I don't think you'll need to worry about money after this." She came out of the cubicle with the grey jeans draped over her arm.

"Of course I'll worry about money. I've got nothing and I don't intend to live off the Benedicts." I stared at her. Didn't she know? I thought she would since Yves is her soulfinder.

She bent down to lace her trainers. "You don't know then?" I asked, I had to.

"Obviously not." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Yves is obscenely rich."

"You mean the Benedicts are?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, just Yves."

"How come?" I re-hung my blouse in the rack.

"You've twigged that he's clever?"

"Yeah. Hard to miss." Was her reply.

"He invented this security app for the iPhone – came out of the work he was doing for the Net. The Apple people bought it – it's quirky and makes protecting information fun – so now he's got a big nest egg for college and he's become this kind of informal consultant for them. He wanted to share the money with the rest of the family, but they all told him to get lost. So it's his. He hates it. I tease him that he spends money like a dog shaking off water after a dip in a pond." I mimed a shudder to emphasise my point. "Brr, there goes a other hundred bucks!"

"Nice problem to have." She said and I smiled.

"I know. I expect he's relieved to have someone to share it with. Prepare to be showered in dollars. Hope it makes you feel less guilty about buying a pair of jeans on his tab."

"I'm going to pay him back. I'm not a… you know… gold digger or what-ever the term is." Karla suddenly burst into the changing room with a heap of clothes folded over her arm. I groaned internally. I knew exactly what that meant. Now there was no escape, now we were leaving this store with horrid clothes. Oh the joy.

"Darlings, I have something for you. I couldn't resist!" I turned to Phee and mouthed "Oh no" to her. We were screwed. "My Yves will buy you the jeans, but I will treat you each to a pretty dress." She pulled her hands to her chest. "I have never had – you are my girls." Phee's colours changed to embarrassment.

"Um… thanks." Phee muttered and Karla patted her cheek.

"After seven boys, you are doing me the favour. Put them on – put them on."

I smiled sweetly to Karla. "Why don't you wait outside while we change so we can surprise you with the full effect?" Karla looked doubtful but I knew how to get through her. "And perhaps you could find something for yourself." Karla's face instantly brightened up and I smiled triumph fully. She turned around and walked out of the changing room and into the store.

"Oh my word." I groaned as soon as Karla was out of view. "What's she chosen this time?" I looked through the clothing and held up a pink ruffled dress. "Yours or mine, do you think?" I burst out laughing.

"Who… What?" Phee started. "Do you think it's meant to be ironic?" I frowned.

"In this boutique? Yeah. Accessorized with Uggs it might work. But not on me. Kate Moss might get away with it but I'd look just sweet and about eight. Let me tell you, though, as far as Karla is concerned, there's nothing ironic about this. She wants every girl to dress like a Disney princess. I only usually go shopping with her when I have my mum along for protection. She's good at heading Karla off from her worst picks." Phee picked the blue version of the dress I had on my hand.

"So what do we do?" She asked. I thought about it. I entered the cubicle and started changing into the pink dress.

"Well, we can either offend someone who only wants to please us, or we can suck it up and suffer." We didn't have to be the only ones to suffer, I thought as I was thinking about my Zed.

"I'm good at that." Phee said. I gigged as I thought of my idea.

"Actually, Phee, I've just had a fabulous idea. Let's keep this and try them out on our boys – see how they react. It'll put them in a really tight spot – us in clothes selected by his mother. They are just gonna die trying not to offend anyone." I giggled again.

"Are you sure?" she asked while I zipped the back of her dress.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I reassured her. She had just done mine back when Karla came in clapping her hands to her mouth when she saw us.

"Oh my gosh, don't you both look pretty!"

"I will have to buy them – they are meant to be yours!" She waved her credit card in her hand. "What a shame they didn't have one in green for me. But then, it is a young girl style. I would've looked foolish."

Good lord.

Well, time for the plan. "Karla, Phee was just asking if we could keep them on, seeing how my trackies don't fit her anyway." Phee opened her mouth to protest but I elbowed her to stop her.

"Of course! Just give me the tabs and the new pants and I will pay for everything. We'll have to get you shoes to match the dresses before we go home." She was gone before we could say anything else. I began to fold my clothes.

"Thank goodness all my old friends live over in West London." I had already seen Abi and I was happy that it wasn't in this situation or I'd been very embarrassed.

"Isn't this a bit of an expensive joke?" I smiled.

"No. We were not going to get out of here without some questionable dress or other; this way we can have fun with it. Besides the Disney princess look really suits you." Phee threw my trackies at my head and I giggled.

* * *

When we neared the apartment I held Phee back and closed my eyes. "Just preparing the way." I explained as I opened my eyes. "I want to get Zed and Yves on their own."

_**Hey baby. **_I sent telepathically to Zed and I could almost feel him smiling but as he was about to reply I said. _**You and Yves, living room, now. **_Karla entered the kitchen and started torturing the Zed's brothers about our shopping trip. I chuckled internally. I could almost imagine the eye rolls from the older Benedicts.

_**Sky, why woul-**_

_**Living room, now!**_

_**Okay, okay, just a minute, baby.**_

I turned to Phee grinning and grabbing her wrist. "Play it serious. That makes it harder for them," I whispered as we entered the room.

"Hi darling. We've had such an awesome time shopping with your mother." I dropped Phee's hand to brush a kiss on Zed's jaw. _My Zed_.

_**You sounded like the queen then. **_Zed informed me and I grinned.

"What do you think?" I held out my hands and spun so that Zed could examine.

"Your mum insisted she bought them for us. It's my first dress." Phee said while smiling shyly at Yves and I grinned. She was learning fast.

_**Good one. **_I sent to her. _**Rub it in. **_

"I wasn't sure, but I thought it kind of suited me. With the right shoes and everything." She said while frowning. She was a natural!

She showed Yves her new blue pumps, smiling. "I wanted to look, you know, pretty." Yves gaped and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop me bursting out laughing.

"Um… Phee, I don't know what to say." Her smile fell.

"You… you think I look horrible in it?" Phee's voice took a squeak level and I had to bite the inside of my cheek again, while Yves put his hands on Phee's shoulder.

"No, you look great. You always look great, no matter what you're wearing." Zed laughed.

"Ouch. Wrong thing to say." Zed said.

"You mean that I don't look any different to normal than this?" Phee asked in an innocent voice with a puzzled frown on her face.

"Yes, I mean, no, this is lovely on you. Of course it is." Zed was cracking up and I laughed softly when Yves glared at Zed. Feeling a bit sorry for Yves I turned the attention to me.

"So, Zed, isn't this a killer outfit?"

"Certainly a killer, baby," he replied looking serious. Tough nut to crack.

"Good, because I've bought another five just like it." Zed picked me up and spun me round, and I let out a giggle.

"You horrible, teasing fairy. If you really have more of those fashion disasters in your bags, I'm gonna hang you on top of the family Christmas tree in December." _**And you'd fit perfectly. **_He added teasingly. He still hadn't put me down when I realised that he knew what we were up to and wrinkled my nose in response.

"You weren't fooled?" I asked and he kissed me.

"Not for a second. I know my mother. I know you. Phee, I will give the benefit of the doubt."

"What's going on?" Yves voice made us turn to him and he looked very confused.

"The girls are pulling your leg, bro. Get used to it."

Yves sighed with relief. "You mean this is a joke? Thank goodness for that." He bent his head close to Phee's. "You look like you should be on a biscuit tin with a parasol." Phee curtsied in response.

"Thank you, kind sir." Xav entered the room, took one look at us – us girls in Zed's and Yves' arms – and his expression troubled for a second and then smiled. I felt bad instantly. I knew how much Xav was suffering – how much all the brothers were suffering. Since I came into view, Xav and Yves tried their hardest to not being in the same room when me and Zed were all lovey dovey, of course sometimes we were all together without any trouble but I knew how much it pained them, especially since Zed is the youngest and was the first one to find his soulfinder. I've grown really close to both Xav and Yves and it pained me too to see Xav sad.

"You both look butt-ugly." He joked but I could see his colours and he was sad and hurt. "Sorry for interrupting." I pushed myself away from Zed.

"Xav, don't go because of us. We were just fooling around." I told him softly.

"That's fine. Carry on fooling." He exited the room and closed the door.

"Damn." I muttered and Zed stroked my arm.

"He'll be fine." Zed said reassuringly and then turned to Yves. "Yves, how's the Savant locator coming along? We've five brothers still to pair up."

"Working on it." He let go of Phee. "Almost got the programme written. Tell me you've got something else to wear?" Phee nodded.

"Yeah. Big right back." Phee left the room.

"Narrow escape, brother mine, narrow escape," Zed said to Yves and I giggled. Yves sat down at the sofa and Zed turned to me and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" I nodded.

"Hmm."

"That's good my little pumpkin." I raised an eyebrow.

"Pumpkin?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah, I wanted to try it out."

"Try it out?" he chuckled and I felt myself smile at his laugh. I loved him so much.

"Yes, my little pumpkin." Good lord. Pumpkin, orange.

"Does that mean that I look orange?" I teased, pretending I was sad. "I don't even put foundation on because you don't let me."

"No! Of course not. What are yo… oh God…" I smile triumph fully when I saw him running his hands through his hair but he soon stopped when he saw the smile on my face.

"Sky…"

"Yes dear?" I smiled sweetly.

"Baby, were you teasing me?"

"Would you look at that? The little pumpkin nickname is gone." He just shook his head and pulled me towards him hugging me tightly. He leaned close as our breaths mixed together.

"Pumpkin." He whispered.

"Oh God dammit!" I muttered playfully. He grinned and kissed me. His hands hung on my waist and my arms trailed up to around his neck. We enjoyed the kiss for a while until Yves cleared his throat. We broke the kiss and Zed looked over his shoulder to look at Yves.

"Sorry, bro. Forgot you were in the room." Zed said and turned back me, and I hit him playfully on his arms.

"Be nice." He saluted at me causing me to giggle.

"Anything for you pumpkin." I took a deep breath.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" he made a face like he was thinking hard.

"Probably not." He winked at me and I smiled. "Pumpkin," he started and I rolled my eyes. He definitely wasn't going to let it go for a while. "I love you so much, you're my World but please go and change clothes." Yves burst out laughing behind Zed and I leaned to the side to glare at Yves. When he looked at me I stuck out my tongue at him which caused Zed to laugh.

"I'll go, cutey pie."

"Cutey pie?" Zed groaned and I winked.

"I love you." I said as I exited the room. I wouldn't change my World for nothing.

_**Again I'm really sorry for only updating now… anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be much better, and I don't want to update so late.**_

_**I'm sorry again and thank you very much for all the reviews, favourite and follows. I thank you for all putting up with me.**_


End file.
